The present invention relates generally to gyroscopic toy accessories and, more particularly, to a toy rotating gear accessory which may be used in conjunction with a gyroscopic top.
In the past, a variety of gyroscopic figure toys have been used by children during play such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,736,132 issued to Murray on Feb. 28, 1956 and 99,644 issued to Coombs on Feb. 8, 1870. Flywheels are used to rotate gears and/or provide a gyroscopic effect in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,396 issued to Kennedy et al on Dec. 3, 1985 (Toy Vehicle); 4,555,237 issued to Nikaido on Nov. 26, 1985 (Walking and Rolling Toy); Re. 30,299 reissued to Greenwood on June 10, 1980 (Toy Vehicle); 3,932,957 issued to Morrison et al on Jan. 20, 1976 (Toy Vehicle); 1,821,940 issued to Hinsen on Sept. 8, 1931 (Toy Vehicle); and 768,268 issued to Clark on Aug. 23, 1904 (Locomotive Toy). Finally, gyroscopic toys or tops are used in conjunction with different accessories in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,271 issued to De Gelder et al on July 4, 1972 (Surface Tray Assembly for Toy Top); 960,715 issued to Schneider on June 7, 1910 (Magnetized Serpentine Element for Toy Top); and 944,096 issued to Kirkby on Dec. 21, 1909 (Track for Gyroscopic Toy).
None of the above patents describes a toy accessory featuring rotating gears which may be used in conjunction with a gyroscopic top. Such an accessory would be particularly enjoyable to a child if the child is able to observe one or more gears coupled to the accessory which are rotating during play. Accordingly, there is a need in the toy manufacturing arts for a toy rotating gear accessory which may be used with a gyroscopic top.